Maria Graham
Name: Maria "Animal" Graham Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Drumming, TV, video games, socializing Appearance: One look at Maria and most people would probably brand her with a 'punk' label. She stands at about 5'9" and 148 lbs, with a rather toned build that suggests that she works out on a semi-regular basis. Though she's a natural blonde, her short, mussy hair is dyed black with bits of blue in it. Her eyes are a vibrant, lively blue, and she's taken to using eyeliner and other makeup to accentuate them. If one were to look close enough, they'd notice a variety of faded scars from the many scrapes and bruises she suffered during childhood, going from one across her left cheek just below her eye and one along her forehead, to a few along her arms, including a more noticeable one covering her right elbow. Her clothes utilize a lot of black; she sports a t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, and a skull print in the center. A fishnet shirt lies underneath it, and a loose studded collar around her neck. She wears a pair of black jeans held up by a large studded belt, with the obligatory rips in the knees, and a pair of black sneakers. Biography: Maria is a girl of boundless energy, and those who try to befriend her often have a hard time keeping up with her. Maria was born in the state of Nevada to Mark and Diana Graham, the two of them employed and frequently away from the house, leaving Maria by herself when she outgrew the need for a babysitter. To pass the time, she mostly hung around her posse of friends, who she met in grade school. That is, until the unthinkable happened. While driving home from work one day, Maria's father was killed in a horrific car accident. While Maria was still trying to cope with the loss, her mother decided that she just couldn't stand to live in the same house that she and her husband had lived in for so many years, and promptly moved her and her daughter to Highland Beach, California, separating Maria from her friends. Though they weren't very close before, Maria and Diana began to grow further apart after the move as Diana threw herself into her career. As she entered high school, Maria found herself alone and uneasy. Still, her energetic, happy-go-lucky personality managed to net her a few new friends fairly quickly. One day, while wandering the school during lunch, she stumbled onto a drum set sitting out in one of the school's band rooms. With nothing better to do, she began to mess around with it, and after a while fell in love with it. She'd return frequently, making noise on the drums some more, and eventually finding someone to teach her proper technique, finding out that she had a natural talent for it. Though she also enjoyed watching TV and playing video games as much as the average teenager, drumming became her true passion. In her sophomore year, she was approached by one of the students, who was forming a band and wondered if she'd be interested in filling the drummer position. Jumping at the chance, she joined the band Magnetic. Her image drastically changed from that point, as she started dressing up in the typical punk attire to fit the theme of the band, and began wearing it regularly when she found that she liked how she looked in it. Her time as drummer earned her the nickname Animal, after the Muppet drummer (the fact that she could be pretty wild while drumming didn't help.) Magnetic lasted until the middle of her Junior year, when a dispute between the lead singer and the lead guitarist ended in the band's breakup. Maria continued to practice the drums all through sophomore year. Maria generally cruises through school, not really caring how well she does, at least to a point (she at least makes sure to maintain Bs with only the occasional C to avoid getting in trouble over her grades.) She doesn't really have a favorite subject, through she seems to do better in history and social studies-type classes. Besides her energetic nature, Maria has also been known for her cheerfulness and loud personality. Since her start at high school, Maria has always been quick to make friends and slow to make enemies. Her cheerful nature is sometimes a front though. She isn't as capable of shrugging off stress as people think she is, though she doesn't let anyone know about it. Advantages: Maria is very energetic, and pretty fit. She is a very social creature, and thus would have an easier time finding allies. Disadvantages: Her insistence on bottling up her stress and putting on a happy face could lead to her breaking quicker than usual. Original Profile: http://sotf.wikia.com/wiki/Maria_Graham Designated Number: Female Student No. 20 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta 93R Conclusion: I can think of some pretty good stress outlets for G20. Maybe popping some holes in her classmates will help her mellow out. In the end, though, I suspect she'll die, fittingly enough, like an animal. The above biography is as written by Super Llama. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Craig Hoyle '''Killed By: Marty Lovett Collected Weapons: Beretta 39R (Assigned Weapon, to Paige Strand) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: ''' '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Maria scored the first kill in Second Chances, albeit by accident. *Maria is the first person in Second Chances to die with a kill to her name. *Maria is tied for tallest girl in Second Chances with Janet Claymont (though neither are the heaviest). Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Maria, in chronological order. Pregame: *Sunscreen and Ice Cream Second Chances V1: *With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maria Graham. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Maria was okay. She was a bit goofy, but beyond a couple moments that I think were references to her V4 story, the goofiness didn’t detract from her posts much. I’m also usually pretty critical of accidental kills, but it seemed to match up okay with her panicked and kind of scatterbrained nature. -bacon Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters